caught in stone
by sharingoxygenwithyou
Summary: She felt sick for admitting it. [MuggleAU]


**WARNINGS: Cousin incest, OOCness, mild smut.**

* * *

It was supposed to be a one-night stand. One night of hot, raunchy and meaningless sex with a stranger that he would never see again. They didn't even exchange numbers nor did they ask each other their last names. All he knew about her was her first name was Luna; like the moon, she had dirty-blond hair to her waist, bright silver eyes and was amazing in bed. But most importantly, she was a stranger.

Only she's not such a stranger now, standing in the middle of the restaurant his family was at, looking confused and horrified at the same time, her wide eyes growing even wider as she looked at him. She looked out of place in the tastefully decorated restaurant, she was dressed in a bright multi-color dress to her knees, equally bright - too bright it was an almost painful orange sweater with different patterns of hearts and stars and the likes. She also had radish earrings dangling from her ears.

"Cousins?" He repeated, his voice rising a bit as he eyed the woman he shagged just a week ago before looking back at his father. She looked different in the bright, slight orange tint of the upscale restaurant compared to the dim lights of the bar. Her skin was still pale, her eyes still silver and her hair still bright and blond. Strip away the ridiculous outfit she had on, she looked just like a Malfoy. How could he not see it? "How?"

His father cleared his throat, before standing from his chair, making his way to pull out her chair for her, gesturing for her to finally sit down, "Her mother, Pandora, was my cousin."

"Thus making you first cousins once removed." His mother explained, a trained smile on her face. Draco couldn't remember the last time he saw a genuine smile on his mother's face in public.

"But still cousins, nonetheless!" His father beamed brightly, clasping his hand on Luna- his cousin Luna's shoulder.

The rest of the dinner is filled with pleasantries and explanations on how they're only meeting each other now, something about family rivalry from generations back, but now that Luna's father died, she had no one left except for them. Awkward stares were exchanged between Luna and Draco, with her already protuberant seeming to bulge out of her head when his father suggested she should move in with them at the Manor. Draco almost spat his glass of rum.

* * *

" _What_?" Blaise almost shouted when Draco informed him about the ever so lovely and informative family dinner he had. Somewhere in the back of his mind, she should blame Blaise because he was the one who insisted that Draco needed to get over her Pansy by getting _under_ another girl and before he committed himself to the family business.

"Cousins!" Draco groaned, shaking his head as he thought how he could have done something so stupid. "The 'hot girl with a great bum' you said I should shag is my cousin."

"So this is my fault?" Blaise asked sharply.

"Well if you didn't push me at her direction I wouldn't have committed-!" _Incest_.

"Draco!" He was cut off by Blaise because the other employees around them in the office were eying them suspiciously.

"Bloody hell, Blaise!" Draco said with a huff. He was fucked.

* * *

A month later Luna was back at the same bar where she first met her Draco to celebrate her best friend's 23rd birthday and the alcohol was flowing and even with the loud music blasting through the bar's speaker, Luna couldn't help but remember the last time she was here.

It made her stomach churn with uneasy thoughts about her _cousin_ but that night of mistake was also the best shag of her life. She felt sick for admitting it.

She was seated on a high stool by the bar, legs crossed in a skirt that belonged to her best friend, Ginny, meaning it was too short for her, but that wasn't what she thought of until she noticed someone staring at her.

She caught his eyes and couldn't help that blush that rosed to her cheeks. Before she knew it, he sauntered up to her in his black jeans and black jacket. He looked dangerous when he dressed like this. Maybe that was the reason she was so drawn to him when they first met.

She hadn't expected to go home with anyone that night, but Ginny kept on whispering to her ear about two hot blokes checking them out, and when she turned, she met his dark grey eyes and she was hooked. It was foolish for her, something she never did before but when he went up to her and asked her if he could buy her a drink, the closeness of his body to her in the crowded bar was enough to make her knees weak.

"Buy you a drink?" he asked her, it surprised Luna how he could act as if she were a stranger to him.

"We need to talk," Luna answered.

"Agreed," Draco nodded, a stern look on his face.

"What happened between us was -"

"Fucked up and should never happen again." He said smoothly and Luna was momentarily enthralled by how grey his eyes were.

"We need to forget that it ever happened." Forget the best sex she ever had? How?

"Yes, we need to forget it happened."

* * *

They didn't forget that it happened. In fact, they made sure that it would happen again.

This time it's a game to them. A sick and twisted game they both loved to play.

This time they're at a different bar, a bar where they won't be recognized.

He stood next to her as she was perched on the barstool. She was dressed in a tight little green dress that hugged her curves just right. He picked the dress himself but allowed her to surprise him with what she wore underneath.

"Come here often?" He asked casually.

She gave him a playful but sultry smile as she leaned in closer to whisper in his ear. "No, but I was hoping you could make me come tonight."

Her voice, always so light, airy and dreamy didn't change and it made it all more enticing.

A smirk appeared on his face, "Naughty little thing, aren't you?" His voice was low and rough.

"Just for you." She gave him an innocent looking smile.

This sort of thing was so out of character for the wide-eyed, sweet looking Luna, but this was what he did to her. He allowed her to let go of her inhibitions and made her want to be extremely dirty - but only for him. Always only for him.

He could feel her breath against his ear and he could feel the familiar tightening of his trousers whenever he was with her start.

She uncrossed her legs, as he moved closer so that he's almost standing between her legs. He slid one hand onto the inside of her thigh and enjoyed the way the hot skin trembles a little at his touch. Everything about this was wrong but it just felt so right to feel how wet his cousins was between her thighs. Just for him. He trailed his hand further up between her legs, and he smirked, _surprise him, she did_. She was wearing nothing underneath the dress. He smiled at her sharp intake of breath when his hand reacher her center and his thumb immediately rubbed her clit and watched her as she tried to pretend that her cousin wasn't playing with her cunt in public.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked as he applied more pressure on the nub at the apex of her thighs.

She flashed him a wicked smile, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

At that, she opened her legs just that little bit wider so he could slide his index finger inside her, enjoying the small gasp that escaped her lips.

"I would like to know," He stopped his ministrations when he caught sight of the bartender eying them suspiciously. He couldn't help but another smirk on his lips when she let out a soft sound of disapproval at the lost. "If you would like to dance with me?"

"Definitely." She slid her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her hips.

It would be a different type of dance that they would be sharing that night.

* * *

Review **!**


End file.
